Kokketsu Chapter 1
by Williamgbirkin
Summary: On the night of the Mizuki Incident, the fox gives Naruto a bloodline. How will this effect his life? Rewrite of Black Blood. Slight Soul Eater Crossover. Pure Naruto x Fem Haku. Lemons in later chapters if I can. No, Naruto does not have Ragnarok. If you don't like this story, don't read it! I do not own Naruto or any other manga/anime.


Hello! My name is Williamgbirkin! This is it! Finally, chapter one of the official re-write of Black Blood, Kokketsu!

I have no real excuse for it. I'm sorry it took this long, it's been years now, and all I can hope is to mitigate the anger and disappointment I so deserve. The only thing I can say is that I'm a lazy sack of shit. I procrastinate, and I have other work.

I do have two associates, and work full-time at a five star resort now, so that's pretty cool.

Just as a reminder, this is not going to be a completely new story, simply a touch-up of Black Blood, so most of it is going to be relatively the same. You may also notice that I combined the first two chapters into one. Tried to make it less dialogue central. Or at least, tried to make the fact less noticeable.

In this one, I'm going to try and make Sasuke more fleshed out as a character, considering the fact that he only became one dimensional after the timeskip. I actually liked pre-timeskip Sasuke. That's right I said it! I liked pre-timeskip Sasuke. He had character, he had an interesting backstory, and an fascinating ability, before he became a whiny emo bitch with a hard-on for murder and an OP set of funny looking eyes.

Zabuza is still gonna die. Sorry everyone.

Spoiler alert, by the way.

I'm also gonna add a little more interaction between Naruto and Haku, as in Black Blood, it's more implied than anything else. And not even that well. The way I wrote it, it's kind of like the reader is supposed to fill in the blanks themselves, because they knew the pairing from the first chapter.

Also, once again, he's not a pariah, no drunk chunin stabbing him, no angry mobs, he's lonely, that's it, yada, yada, yada.

Please support my Beta Reader **The Revolutionary Ronin**. Without them, I wouldn't feel confident enough to put this out there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 _ **On The Subject Of Lemons  
**_ (This gets somewhat graphic, so skip to the next set of x's if you're uncomfortable)

I do plan on either writing lemons, which I've never done before, or having lemons written for me. This presents a problem, as lemons are a very difficult subject, and very hard to write. While I have read a lot of stories on this site, and a lot of different styles, and a lot of different lemons, I have some thoughts I'd like to get out of the way right now. I'd like to point out now, that I am not a medical expert, nor am I an expert at sex, this is simply research and random knowledge.

Sex doesn't work that way

While the stories of **Stormarrow** , **Stormwolf3710** , and **YagamiNguyen** are fun, they are extremely unrealistic.

1: that's not how a penis works:

The man cannot, without some sort of hormonal imbalance, just screw all day, everyday, with no repercussion. There is something called a refractory period which makes it physically impossible for a man to get hard after ejaculation for roughly twenty minutes, during which, he is extremely sensitive. Secondly, you cannot pump out gallons of ejaculate during a single orgasm without turning into a skeleton, like during the party scene in the first Scary Movie. Thirdly, a penis is usually not fifteen inches long. The average penis size is roughly 5.5 inches. Will I have my characters be larger than this, probably, but I will not go above 9 inches, if even that large.

2: The female body doesn't work that way

I am not a woman, but womb penetration would be, I'd assume, extremely painful. The Cervix is not a saloon door, opening either way, letting whatever in or out without repercussion. It is only supposed to open in the event of a baby being born, while still being 'loose' enough for fluids, such as blood or semen to get in and out. Furthermore, pumping gallons of ejaculate into a woman's body would most likely rupture several organs, including the womb and stomach

3: The hymen is not the freshness seal on a pringles bottle.

The Hymen is a membrane around the vagina around two-three inches in, with an opening that can allow fingers, dildoes, and even penises through. Were the Hymen a complete seal, there'd be nowhere for the blood to go during a woman's menstrual cycle. It is completely possible for a non-virgin to not have a hymen, and for an 'experienced' woman to have one. While the destruction of the hymen is possible during sex if you don't know what you're doing, it is not the single most painful thing in the world for every female out there. Yes, some feel pain having their hymen ripped, for some, it is simply uncomfortable, some don't even feel it at all, and some find pleasure from it.

4: Different people have different sexual preferences.

As interesting as the aforementioned writers are, they all have more or less the same lemons, Naruto makes clones, and makes the women airtight. While some would prefer that, some would run screaming from such a proposition. Sexual preference goes so much deeper than "I like men" or "I like women". There's also the ones who prefer sweet gentle love making, or those who want you to pull their hair and call them a whore. Some like to blow guys, and some will bite your dick off for even bringing it up, some women love it up the ass, and some will dump you the instant you get too close to that spot.

What I'm trying to say is that kinks come in various forms, and that I plan to explore that in my various stories. For example, I plan on having Haku in Kokketsu be the type to only like Missionary vaginal sex. She'll be much too embarrassed for oral or anal. But that is just the way she is, and how she wants to get on in the bedroom.

In basic summary, different strokes for different folks.

If you would like to petition to be my lemon writer, pm me, and we'll discuss an interview.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Disclaimer (only one you're getting, I'm not doing this every damn chapter): I do not own Naruto

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello": Human Speech

 _'Hello'_ : Human Thought

" **Hello** ": Demon Speech

 _ **'Hello'**_ : Demon Thought

"Jutsu": Jutsu

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun has just set on the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure, it was the day of the genin selection exams. One young yellow haired boy is in the middle of the woods trying his hardest for the make-up exam that he had been assigned by the assistant teacher of his class.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow clone Jutsu)!" Screamed Naruto. 'Poof' a dozen clones of him came into existence. "Yatta!" yelled Naruto. "Hmm, the scroll said that these were solid clones. Better test one out to make sure I don't fail the exam," he observed. "Come here" he told one of the clones. As it walked over, Naruto suddenly charged said clone and kicked it in its face, leaving only enough time for him to see it's slightly shocked expression before it poofed once more out of existence. With that, the image of a blue sandaled foot came towards his own face, causing him to sink to the ground in an attempt to dodge, as the remaining clones did the same.

"What just happened?" Questioned the original, earning shrugs from the rest.

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Demanded one of the clones, before all of the copies dispelled themselves.

"Well, that wasn't weird or anything. Hmm what should I do now? I've already mastered the jutsu, so I guess I could just wait for Mizuki-sensei." Murmured Naruto to himself as he sat on the ground to wait for a teacher to grade his work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About an hour later a man in black pants and shirt with a green flak jacket, his hair in a pineapple looking ponytail and a scar across his nose came into the clearing to find Naruto just napping on the ground.

' _He steals a scroll of powerful and forbidden techniques, from the most important person and place in the village, and when I find him he's taking a nap in the middle of nowhere? How the hell did he ever think he'd ever get away with this_?' He asked himself as he walked up to the young blonde.

Coughing lightly into his fist, he gathered as much air into his lungs before shouting at Naruto, his head somehow growing as he did so, "YOU MORON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Naruto, terrified out of his sleep, convinced that the village was under attack or something, before realizing he had company. Sheathing the kunai he had drawn in his momentary panic, he crouched, pointing at the man who had woken him.

"Iruka-sensei, I found you!" Shouted Naruto, smiling up at his teacher, one of the only people who didn't glare at him. Well, cruelly anyways.

The now identified Iruka sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, asking whatever god was out there what he had done to earn this, before telling Naruto, "No, I found you. Now what are you doing out here and why did you take the Forbidden Scroll?"

The blonde looked at Iruka with a rather confused expression on his face. "What do you mean Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto. "I'm here training for the makeup exam." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, like the color of the sky, or the awesomeness of ramen. He had been told by his teacher about this test, so wouldn't other teachers know about it? That didn't really make a whole lot of sense to him, but then again, most things didn't. Unless you figuratively and/or, on one unfortunate occasion for the blonde, literally beat it into his skull.

 _'He came out here to train? He's exhausted. Judging by the amount of dirt, and the smell of sweat, he had to have come here as soon as he had taken the scroll. Not to mention he was napping when I got here. How hard was he working? Wait...what?_ '

"What do you mean makeup exam, Naruto?" asked the scarred man, a deeply foreboding feeling sinking into his gut like a fist.

Naruto smiled as he proudly hefted the large scroll, giving a megawatt smile that had Iruka faintly doing the same in response. "Mizuki-sensei said that if I got this scroll from the Hokage and learned a jutsu from it, I could graduate since I failed the normal exam"

 _'That's strange. Why would Mizuki tell him that? Unless..._ ' All of a sudden the sound of shuriken and kunai being thrown reaches his ears, "Naruto, get down!" shouted Iruka as he tackled his student, as several small thrown weapons passed by overhead, missing Iruka by a hair, as he shielded Naruto's body with his own.

"Well done Iruka, I didn't think you had it in you!" shouted someone in a tree on the edge of the clearing. He was a silver haired man in the same outfit as Iruka, but with a pair of gigantic throwing stars on his back.

"Mizuki! What is the meaning of this!?" shouted Iruka at the silver haired man.

"I've gotten rather bored here Iruka, this place has been holding me back from day one! So I found a new master, one that will give me power! All I needed was a little gift and all that I ever wanted would be mine!"

"You're insane Mizuki!" shouted Iruka, trying to pull out the kunai without causing more damage to himself.

"Come Naruto let us leave this place and fulfill our every dream, give me the scroll!" screamed the demented silver haired man.

"Don't give it to him, Naruto!" Yelled Iruka, weak from blood-loss, as well as going into minor shock.

Cackling Mizuki simply asked, "And why should he listen to you, the one who lied, and hated him all his life, hmm? Do you want to know why you are hated Naruto? Why no one loves you or ever will?" inquired the silverette, a smirk full of arrogance adorning his face.

"Stop Mizuki!" yelled a desperate Iruka. He wanted Naruto to know the truth, but he wanted to be the one to do it. He had been planning to do so after the boy graduated, informing Naruto of the reason as to why the villagers seemed to despise him so. To let the blonde understand that he and the fox were two separate beings. That what happened twelve years ago was not his fault.

"It's because you are the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village fourteen years ago. It was you who killed the fourth Hokage! It was you who killed Iruka's parents! You are nothing but an abomination that needs to be exterminated!" Screamed Mizuki, eyes and mouth wide open with a sick emotion that seemed to be coursing through him.

 _'What_?' thought Naruto, _'Is that true? Am I just a monster? Did I kill all those people? Did I kill the yondaime and Iruka's parents? If that's true then I guess I deserve to be treated this way_.'

"No, he's not!" shouted Iruka, "He's just a child who's had a burden no man should carry on his own thrust upon his shoulders. He is Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato." Finished the brunette, remembering all the fun he had had with his orange dressed student

Naruto then remembered all the people who made his lonely existence bearable; the hokage, Iruka, and the family who ran his favorite ramen stand, the Ichiraku's. He remembered all of the times that he had spent with his friends; Sleeping in class with Shikamaru, eating with Choji, exchanging insults with Kiba, and ditching class with the three of them. Remembering all of this, he began to smile, "Thank you for that, Iruka-sensei! You want to know who I am, Mizuki-teme? I'm not some damn fox, I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage!"

Mizuki just stood there and smirked "How can you be Hokage if you're dead?" Demanded Mizuki as he grabbed several shuriken and kunai and threw them at Naruto.

 _'Shit_ ,' thought Iruka as he tackled Naruto getting him out of the line of fire, thus making the thrown weapons hit him instead and pinned him to a tree. With Iruka pinned to a tree by kunai, Mizuki wound up his one of his giant shuriken about to throw it, with Naruto watching from where Iruka knocked him down.

"Say goodbye to your demon brat, Iruka!" screamed the insane chunin, as he let fly with the shuriken.

 _'No, no, no! I can't let Iruka sensei die like this! But I'm not strong enough to beat him'_

" _ **Do you want power, boy**_?" Came the dark voice from inside the boy's head, terrifying and confusing him at the same time.

'What?' he thought as he fell into the blackness.

Inside Mindscape

Lying spread eagle on his back, Naruto slowly woke up, groggy from whatever happened to make him pass out, before shortly realizing he was in a strange sewer, lying in the water.

'Eww. Why am I in a sewer…wait…IRUKA-SENSEI!' He started to panic slightly before realizing that before he could help his sensei, he had to find out where he was. Noticing the water was flowing like a river, he decided to go 'upstream' to see where the source of the water was.

Following the pipes he soon came to a large chamber with an area sectioned off by gigantic metal bars closed with a paper with the kanji for seal on it. Feeling this was important, he walked up to the gate, only to jump back as a large pair of red eyes opened behind it as well as a large toothy disturbing looking grin appearing and a deep booming laughter being heard.

" **So my warden only graces me with his presence when forced to**." Said the same voice he heard in the forest.

"Y-you're the fox aren't you? The Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Asked a terrified Naruto, not sure what to do, other than try to make himself as small as possible so he was less of a target.

" **That I am human**." Stated the voice, the massive red orbs narrowing, in amusement or disgust Naruto didn't know, before a puff of air staggered him as the great beast released a heavy breath.

"Where am I?" Asked Naruto.

" **We are in your head human. The place that represents your mind**." Stated the fox, finally standing up, raring to its full height, and enjoying the way the blonde squirmed. " **So tell me, do you want my power**?"

Asked the fox. "I do want power, but not yours; I want my own power so I can protect those close to me. If it is not my own it would be a hollow victory." Replied the young blonde.

The Kyuubi stared at Naruto for a few moments before bursting out into laughter, and saying, " **Good answer human, you're a warrior born. Tell you what; I think I'll give you a new power. Don't ask me how it works as I only understand the basics myself. So do you accept**?"

"That depends on what this power is, and what you want in return." Said Naruto, slightly suspicious of the giant fox. Once again the fox burst into laughter

" **This power is what I believe you mortals call a kekkei genkai, and all I want is a chance to see the outside world** ," before Naruto could protest such an arrangement, the fox cut him off and continued his speech, " **I don't expect you to open the doors right now or anything like that, that comes later when I eat you, right now I just want you to tear off a small part of the seal so that I can see through your eyes, smell through your nose, hear what you hear. After years of being locked in a cage in the sewers, I've gotten rather bored**."

"How large a part of the seal?" asked Naruto.

" **About the size of your thumb** " replied the Kyuubi.

"Isn't a kekkei genkai something you get from your parents?" came the inquiry, the thought of something like that coming from the Kyuubi making him somewhat uncomfortable.

" **From what I've been forced to understand about you fetid creatures, yes**." Stated the large fox, his snout crinkling in distaste with his words.

"What kind of kekkei genkai would I get?" Asked Naruto, wondering what cool things he'd be able to do that no one else would. Maybe he'd get the ability to cause tidal waves with a blink, or perhaps he'd get one of those eye things that everyone seemed so impressed by, or he could control the weather, or something!

" **How the hell should I exactly know**?" Questioned the fox, earning him a face fault from the blonde, who immediately jumped up screaming in indignation at the response.

"The hell do you mean by that? You're the one who's giving me this shit!" he cried, only to fall onto his hand and knees as a wave of force tore through the 'room'. Staring up into the creature's giant eyes, Naruto instinctively knew that this was a being that was not to be trifled with.

" **Don't misunderstand you pathetic waste of skin. I am not on your side. I am simply doing whatever seems the most interesting. As I said, I've gotten rather bored after one hundred-odd years of imprisonment**." Expostioned the giant fox, before allowing the pressure to dissipate, letting Naruto rise back onto his feet. " **Of course, I don't actually know a lot about my ability, as I've never had cause to use it. Why would I waste the energy when I can simply flick a tail and destroy everything in sight?"** Questioned the fox, more to himself than anything, before it lay down to continue the conversation.

"So you're just a lazy fox?" Wondered Naruto with a smug smile,

" **Worthless philistine, if I wasn't so desperate for entertainment, I'd never even talk to you**!" Roared Kyuubi, standing up again, his face on the level of the boy he was yelling at.

"What's a philistine?" Asked the blonde boy

" **Exactly, you hairless ape**." Responded the fox, Naruto opening and closing his mouth, searching for a retort, only to come up with nothing.

"So what is this power you're offering?" Questioned Naruto.

" **It is an ability given to me by one who expelled more shinobi talent in a single exhale than is in your entire body. It was named Kokketsu, or Black Blood. With it, I can control my blood to do whatever it is I want it to do. From attacking others, to defending myself, I have a rather large surplus of blood; all the more for my ability. Perhaps a demonstration is in order**?"

With that, a part of the fox's paw started to move, before it split open, and a large amount of black liquid began to spill out, before turning into an exact copy of Naruto, only completely black, and on the other side of the bars.

"Hmm… That does sound pretty awesome… alright I'll do it" shouted Naruto, as he walked up to the gates. He reached up to one corner of the seal and slowly and meticulously, ripped of a piece no larger than the last digit of his thumb. All of a sudden, large amount of a red substance started to crawl towards and engulf Naruto. As it touched him it started to burn, and he began screaming from the pain. As he was engulfed, Naruto could literally feel the changes made to his body, his blood vessels enlarging, as well as growing new capillaries.

" **Hmph. Did I forget to mention this was going to hurt? Oh, how careless of me**." Said the fox, without a hint of remorse in his words. Naruto soon collapsed on the floor of his sewer, panting for breath as he glared at the fox.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Asked Naruto, curious as to the effects of his new abilities, staring at his hands, which had become noticeably paler, as well as faint black lines being visible on various parts of his body, which he guessed were his veins

" **How the hell should I know, dumbass. I already told you that I've never used this all that much before. I've never had any need**."

"So my blood is now black?" Wondered Naruto.

" **Yes it is, and from my understanding you simply have to channel chakra to your black blood and then it will bend to your will. Of course, you humans are so fragile that you die at the slightest provocation, so I'd avoid simply flinging it left and right. As much of a midget as you are, even by the standards of your miniscule race, you probably don't have that much to begin with**." Stated the creature, smirking.

"But how would I get it out of my body without cutting myself or getting hurt over and over and without killing myself due to blood loss?" asked Naruto, a little miffed about being called a midget.

" **Then you should be careful not to do so, shouldn't you**?" Asked the Kyuubi, earning a glare from Naruto.

"Watch yourself you giant furball! I'll show you, and everyone what I can do! I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I will become the greatest of the hokage! Even better than the one who put you in my stomach!" Shouted the boy, instantly wiping the smirk off the face of the beast, and causing it to growl at the reminder of it's entrapment.

" **Hmph, I'll believe that when I see it. Now I believe you were doing something, brat**." Stated the fox smugly, his smirk returning as Naruto processed those words.

"Iruka-sensei! Holy crap I forgot all about him! How do I get out? How do I get out?" Screamed a now panicking Naruto as he ran around in circles waving his arms around like a maniac.

" **It's your head, just think about leaving. But, before you go, do something about this place, would you? I've become rather bored of this place."** Requested the fox, not really expecting a yes at the moment.

"I'll do as much as I can when I have the time," promised Naruto even as he felt once again that he was falling into darkness. Seeing the boy leave, the Kyuubi simply frowned, before curling up to go back to sleep.

" **And where is that man now? A hole in the ground. Even with all the 'power' you claim to wield, you flesh bags are all so delicate. Even a temporary measure as this cost your precious hokage his life, and it will cost you yours someday as well. Enjoy it while you can boy, for one day I will break free from this accursed place**."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto came too just in time to see that the giant shuriken that Mizuki had let fly had moved perhaps a foot from where it had been before he had met with the fox. Thinking quickly he remembered the fox's words on how to control the blood and his idea of using it for armor, he jumped between Iruka and the shuriken, and held up a hand palm out. He then focused as much chakra as he could into the blood vessels in his forearm and hand and thought about the blood hardening. As Iruka watched in horror, and Mizuki watched in glee the shuriken got closer and closer and then struck Naruto's outstretched hand.

But rather than cutting his hand off it barely cut him before it stopped. Mizuki and Iruka watched awestruck as Naruto tossed the shuriken to the side and growled at the silver haired man, "Just try to hurt Iruka-sensei you piece of shit! I'll repay you anything you do to him a thousand times over!"

"Naruto. How did you do that?" mumbled Iruka to himself.

"What can you do little fox? You're just a poor little abomination that needs to be put out of its misery! After I kill you, I'm going to kill Iruka as well!" Mizuki screamed, cackling insanely.

"We'll see about that teme!" Naruto yelled, as he made a classic hand sign, "Taiju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" A thousand Naruto's popped into existence and stared with utter hatred at Mizuki who was starting to sweat profusely.

"Bring it on little demon! You are nothing compared to my might!" Suddenly a strange black substance dripped out of every Naruto's right hand, covering his arm up to the elbow. After each Naruto had his arm covered, they charged the silver haired man.

One ass kicking later…

A beaten and bloodied Mizuki lay on the ground as a sweaty and exhausted Naruto stood panting over him panting. He then walked over to Iruka and said, "I did it," before pulling all of the kunai out of his friend.

"Naruto can you sit down and close your eyes?" asked Iruka to a very surprised Naruto.

"Sure Iruka-sensei" said Naruto. Soon he felt a strange weight on his head and had to resist the temptation to look.

"Alright Naruto." Said Iruka causing the blonde to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Iruka no longer had his hitai-ate, which caused him to feel his forehead. He then started to tear up as he felt Iruka's hitai-ate on his head.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You passed this year's genin selection exam." Said Iruka with a proud smile towards his favorite student. He was then tackled to the ground by an ecstatic blonde blur, which was laughing merrily.

"Ne, Naruto, how did you do that anyways? The thing with the shuriken and your arm," the scar faced man wondered.

"Oh that's easy Iruka sensei! It was a kekkei genkai that the fox gave me!"

" _ **You're damn right I did, brat**_ " said the fox startling Naruto for a second, but he decided to worry about it later Iruka wondered for a second if he had gone crazy or was sleeping, but he had always been sane and he was in too much pain to be asleep.

"I'm sorry?" Asked a deeply confused Iruka.

"When Mizuki teme threw that shuriken at you, the fox pulled me into my…umm…I think he said…mind or something? Anyways, it asked me if I wanted power, and I told it only if it was my own power to protect my friends, or else it would be a hollow victory. It then gave me a bloodline which allows me to freely control my blood as well as giving me more blood." The new genin ecstatically explained to his sensei.

"Interesting Naruto. Well, now that this whole fiasco is over, how 'bout we give the scroll back to Hokage-sama, and then go have some ramen to celebrate?"

"Yatta, ramen!" Screamed the blonde while going to pick up the almost forgotten Forbidden Scroll. As they left for the Hokage's office neither one noticed nor cared that the Hokage's elite forces the Anbu showed up and took Mizuki away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the Hokage's office Hiruzen Sarutobi, otherwise known as the Sandaime Hokage, looked at the young man who he considered a grandson and his teacher as they explained the events of the night. "…and then Naruto picked up the scroll and we came here Hokage-sama." Finished Iruka, who was standing at attention in front of the hokage's desk.

"Very well. Mizuki has been apprehended and been placed in a cell at the T&I department. As for you Naruto. I'm very proud you were able to beat Mizuki, even if it was foolhardy and reckless of you. I am going to approve Iruka's decision and make you a full genin. I am also going to give you the mission pay for a B-rank and put one on your record. Report tomorrow at the academy at ten to receive your team assignments. But before you go, I'd like a sample of your blood so that we may run some tests on it to see what you can do." Said the Hokage.

"What do you mean sample Jiji, and didn't I already tell you what I can do?" asked a thoroughly confused whiskered genin.

"Well Naruto, some abilities have uses that can only become apparent after serious study and deliberation. I just want you to live up to your full potential." Explained the aged man.

"Alright Jiji, do you have something to keep the blood in?"

The hokage thought for a minute before he called, "Neko-san."

After he called a young woman with purple hair and a cat mask appeared kneeling before the Hokage, and asked, "What may I do for you Hokage-sama?"

"Do you have some kind of container that we may use for a sample of Naruto's blood?" asked the Hokage.

"No I do not sir, but Tora is a medic, so he may have one." She replied as a man in a tiger mask appeared with a glass vial.

"Naruto, can you put some blood in the vial or do you need some sort of assistance?" asked Hiruzen.

"Thanks Jiji, but Kyuubi told me how to do this!" he said excitedly as he held out his left hand palm up. After about three seconds two bisecting lines appeared on his palm and the skin split and blood flowed out. The four adults in the room looked worryingly at Naruto only to see that he didn't look uncomfortable in the slightest. After an amount of blood had come out his hand closed without even so much as a scar

 _'Fascinating_ ,' thought the Hokage and Tora. The blood then began to hover in the air in a sphere about three inches across, and Naruto started to sweat from the concentration needed to do this. The blood then began to flow into the vial. Naruto only got about three fourths of it into the vial before his concentration broke and the rest fell onto the floor, the hokage's desk, and Tora's gloved hand.

"Sorry Jiji." said Naruto as he looked at the floor and the desk where his blood had fallen, looking both mentally and physically exhausted.

"It's alright Naruto." Replied Hiruzen, "It can be cleaned. Now how about you go home and rest? You have a big day tomorrow."

"But Jiji!" whined Naruto, "Iruka-sensei promised me ramen!"

Smiling Iruka replied, "Tell you what Naruto, I'll take you for ramen tomorrow, right now you look dead on your feet. How 'bout it?"

"I'll hold you to that Iruka-sensei" promised Naruto as he bid everyone goodbye, but just as he was about to leave he remembered something and turned to the Hokage much to the surprise of everyone present.

"Hey Jiji, is there something I should know about Kage Bunshin? Because I was testing it out and I kicked one in the face, and after it disappeared it seemed like I knew what it felt like to be kicked in the face." Everyone just looked surprised at his observation as Hiruzen decided to tell Naruto of the perks of the Kage Bunshin Jutsu

"Well Naruto, the Kage Bunshin is a very special technique, in that when a clone is dispelled, its memories are transferred back to the user and any other remaining clones. So anything that the clones learn, you learn as well."

Naruto scrunched his face up in thought, then asked, "So if one of the clones memorized a book and then dispelled, I'd memorize the book as well?" The others just looked surprised at his observation.

"Yes, Naruto, that is exactly correct, it also works with jutsu or chakra control exercises. If a clone masters something then you get the experience and you master it as well. Something that would take two hours, would only take one with a clone and something that takes a year would only take a month with twelve. It is a great training tool and since you have such high chakra levels you could make hundreds of clones and could master many jutsu easily. However, this causes a lot of mental strain, and if you have too many clones trying to learn too many things, it will all get muddled, and you won't really learn anything." At this point Naruto had sparkles in his eyes as he considered the possibilities of what his Jiji had said, and then he grew slightly confused,

"Ne Jiji? What are chakra control exercises?" The hokage looked slightly exasperated and simply told Naruto that he would tell him next time Naruto came for a visit. After some grumbling on Naruto's part he left to go sleep.

After Naruto had gone he turned to Tora and told him with the utmost seriousness and a tone that said 'do not fuck this up', "I need you to go to the hospital and have the leading hematologist run every single test imaginable, twice on this sample, I don't care if he's sick with only hours to live. This power was born of the fox, and I don't want any unneeded complications. Do you understand me Tora?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Said Tora as he disappeared to do as the hokage told him. After he left Hiruzen dismissed Neko, sighed and turned to Iruka, "What do you think, can we trust Naruto's new powers?"

Iruka thought for a moment before replying, "We may not be able to trust his new ability, but I place every trust imaginable in Naruto."

"I agree Iruka, but it is better to be safe than sorry. I'm going to be putting a tail on Naruto for a while to make sure his new ability doesn't have drawbacks." Said the now rather solemn Hokage.

"How long will this tail be on him?" asked the chunin.

Hiruzen thought about it and said, "Until after his first C rank mission." Iruka seemed to accept that and bid the hokage goodnight. After he left, the Hokage swiveled his chair to face the window and sighed. 'It's going to be a long next few days.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto's Apartment

After Naruto had done all the things necessary to go to bed he crawled inside and just as he was about to drift into unconsciousness...

" _ **Brat, we need to talk.**_ "

In Naruto's Mind

Naruto once again felt himself falling into the darkness, except this time he rather welcomed it. He again found himself in front of the cage.

"What do you want fur ball?" Asked a tired Naruto.

" **Screw you, you fucking ape, I just wanted you to make good on your promise to fix this abysmal sewer**." Retorted an annoyed fox demon.

"What do you want me to do?' Inquired the blonde.

"I don't give a damn as long as it's not a literal shit-hole." Grumbled the fox.

Naruto thought for a moment and then closed his eyes. When he opened them up it was an… improvement. They were now in a cave with the stalactites and stalagmites acting as the prison bars with sunlight pouring in through holes in the ceiling, which allowed moss to grow all over the place. One thing that was similar was the steady drip, drip, drip of water upon the small pools that were everywhere. All in all it was a rather beautiful place for those poetically inclined. Which sadly neither inhabitant was.

" **What the hell is this**?" roared Kyuubi.

"It's the best I could do on such short notice, and if you don't recall, I had a life or death struggle not two hours ago. I'm tired and I want to sleep. Also you said you didn't care." Argued/whined Naruto pointing to the moss.

The fox, realizing the blonde had a point as well as not liking his own words being used against him decided to remain quiet.

"So may I leave now?" Asked Naruto.

" **Not yet, I want to have a word with you about your conduct as a ninja. I want you to get your head in the game. Act serious, I have a reputation to uphold**."

"What do you mean Kyuubi? I do take being a ninja seriously."

" **No you don't. You treat it as if it were some big game. Well newsflash, it's not. It's a life filled with death and isolation. In your time you will have to kill and you will most likely also be killed. And before you say otherwise, look at your 'Jiji', how many shinobi are his age? How many are HALF his age**?" at this point, the fox was standing up, it's tails whipping around viciously behind it, face pressed against the bars.

Naruto sat there trying to think of a comeback.

" **Listen to me and maintain my image and I might wait longer, but know this. If I catch you slipping up, I will devour your soul in an instant. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR**?!" shouted the Kyuubi, slamming it's head against the bars for emphasis.

Naruto after a moment's thought nodded. "Alright Kyuubi, if you think you can help me, I will do as you say. But so help me, if you lead me down what I think is the wrong path I will not hesitate to turn around." Said Naruto to the fox, with eyes shining with determination.

After a brief stare down both parties grinned, this was going to be an interesting relationship.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Next Day

As Naruto awoke from his slumber he began to remember the events from last night.

"Man that was one crazy dream." He said as he began stretching.

" _ **I agree with you, I am too good to be true.**_ " Said the kitsune, startling Naruto enough where he fell out of bed.

"What the hell?" Yelled Naruto as the Kyuubi laughed at him from inside his head.

" _ **Wow, you really are dumb as a brick.**_ " said the Kyuubi ignoring the indignant 'Oi' " _ **Weren't you supposed to do something today?**_ "

"Hmm… OH! I get assigned to my genin team today!" Shouted the ecstatic blonde ninja.

As he started to get dressed he suddenly found himself flinching at the sharp reprimand coming from within his head.

" **I swear to whichever god you believe in most that if after today you wear those disgusting orange eyesores I will follow my brother and give you such horrible nightmares you won't sleep for a MONTH! My reputation as a badass isn't going to be helped by you acting like a retarded traffic cone** _ **.**_ "

"What's wrong with my jumpsuits?" shouted an indignant Naruto.

" **Because I said so! Also, you don't have to say your answers out loud. While it would be funny to see the insects' reactions to you talking to yourself, I'd hate for you to be in a room for crazy people. Your bitching would get annoying after a while** _ **.**_ "

After some more arguing, threats, and coercion, Kyuubi managed to convince/force Naruto to give up the jumpsuits.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At The Academy

As Naruto was walking in to get assigned to his team he nearly bumped into another person. This boy was Kiba Inuzuka another graduate who had fang tattoos on his face and what to Naruto seemed like a strange obsession with dogs.

"Hey dobe what are you doing here? Only the people that graduated should be here?!" Asked Kiba, shouting for no real reason.

As Naruto was opening his mouth to respond, he listened to what Kyuubi told him to do, and so he just smirked, pointed to his Hitai-ate, and walked past the flabbergasted dog lover.

Looking around for a seat he decided to take one near the middle of the class, in an empty row, and just observed the rest of the class. After a while, twin purple and red blurs shot into the classroom. As they stopped just inside the door you could tell it was two young girls, one a platinum blonde, the other a pinkette. As they went off on each other about kami knows what Kyuubi decided to strike up a conversation.

" **What kind of human has pink hair** _ **?**_ "

 _'Shut up Kyuubi, Sakura-cha_ -'

" **Silence Dumbass** _ **.**_ "

As they had their silent argument Iruka walked in and saw that everybody was there, so he decided to start (all teams are cannon, too lazy to do anything else).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Team seven had been waiting for over an hour and they had gotten bored. Sasuke was simply brooding in a corner, Sakura was fawning over him trying to strike up a conversation, and Naruto was hovering somewhere between states of consciousness.

" **HUMAN** _ **!**_ " yelled Kyuubi startling Naruto out of his semi-conscious haze.

 _'Yeah_?'

" **If you're bored why don't you practice with that gift I so graciously gave you** _ **?**_ "

 _'Because I…hmm…I don't know. Eh, why not. Nothing else to do. What do you have in mind_?'

" **Basic shapes should be about your level of intellect** _ **.**_ "

Shrugging, Naruto held out his right-hand palm up, which didn't go unnoticed by his 'team mates', who were wondering both what he was doing and why he was even there. To their shock, Naruto's hand suddenly split open and some kind of black substance was pouring out. Neither could really look away from the spectacle, but for rather different reasons.

 _'I think I'm gonna be sick'_ thought Sakura, turning a little green.

 _'How is the dobe doing that_?' wondered Sasuke, finding himself interested despite his self-imposed aloofness.

Then the liquid began to form shapes. It first turned into a slightly lopsided sphere, then a star, then a rectangle, a heart, a pyramid, switching to seemingly random shapes at seemingly random times, though as time passed, the shapes got less defined and he was starting to struggle.

"Dobe what are you doing and what is that…stuff?" Sasuke asked rather awkwardly.

"Well teme, I'm trying to control it and as for what it is; It's my blood." He said casually as if simply remarking on the weather, though his new comrades almost threw up.

"What the hell, why is your blood black, I mean I've seen it before and it was red, and how the hell are you controlling it?" Screeched the pink haired kunoichi, nearly deafening both of the males.

After digging in his ear with a finger so he could hear again, he simply responded, "It's my kekkei genkai, I unlocked it last night."

For his part he and Kyuubi were holding their laughter in at their flabbergasted expressions. Sasuke was the first to come out of his stupor, and seemed to take it personally that the "dobe" could have a bloodline and that he unlocked it before Sasuke himself unlocked his, so he once again retreating to a corner to brood.

Sakura returned to the world of the living a few minutes later and decided not to believe him since him having a bloodline would put him somewhere near 'her Sasuke-kun', not at the same level 'of course', but close enough.

Naruto was simply content to, for the moment, ignore his companions and focus on his new training, trying to keep his focus and make more and more complex shapes. But he could only keep his focus for at most a few minutes, and make the most basic of shapes. And then the 'fun' of his team mates bickering over dating rights would begin again and would make it harder for him to do anything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This was the scene that Kakashi walked in on (another hour and a half later). A black haired one in a corner seemingly angry for some reason, a pink haired 'kunoichi' fawning all over him outrageously, and the third blonde one sitting near the windows, with a black mass hovering over his hand, forming shapes.

Kakashi had been told of Naruto's new abilities, yes, but being told was one thing, seeing was another. While he was slightly intrigued, he hid it well behind his mask of indifference.

"Team Seven?" He lightly asked which apparently startled the new genin, as the brooder shot to his feet, the pink haired one jumped so hard she fell out of her chair, and Blondie lost all concentration and the black liquid just fell to the desk.

"You know you're cleaning that right?" deadpanned the jounin. After some mild cursing he continued with, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So how 'bout we introduce ourselves, you know: likes, dislikes, plans for the future, dreams, things like that." Kakashi said lightly.

"Well sensei, how 'bout you do it first and show us how it's done?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm. Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things, I dislike a few things, and I really don't have a dream. Now you pinkie."

Slightly miffed at the nickname and the lack of information Sakura said with some obvious strain in her voice. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm the best kunoichi in the class. I like Sasuke, and hate Naruto, and my dream for the future? Well…" she looked at Sasuke at this point and gave a squeal that sent a slight shiver down the spine of the three men.

Pointing at Sasuke he said, "You're up sunshine."

Sasuke 'Hmphed' and began, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I don't have very many likes, which means I have a large number of dislikes. I don't have a dream but I do have an ambition. To kill a certain man and restore my clan."

Kakashi sighed, as Sakura blushed at both his ambition and how 'cool' he was.

"Alright Blondie, you're up." He said pointing to Naruto.

Naruto paused for a moment, and then, once again following the advice of Kyuubi, simply shrugged and said "Naruto Uzumaki"

After a few moments of silence, Kakashi asked, "Well"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to finish?"

"I did," stated the blonde, a small smirk alighting itself on his face.

"No you didn't, all you gave was your name"

"But isn't that the same amount of information you gave Kakashi-sensei?" Seeing the obviously flat expression on the jonin's face, even through the mask, Naruto's smirk turned into a full blown grin. Another successful prank.

Was it a prank? Naruto considered it to be.

Kakashi once again sighed, and decided to let it slide for a bit, as Sakura was berating Naruto for trying to be 'cooler than her Sasuke-Kun'

 _'So I have a brooding avenger, an annoying fan-girl, and a petty blonde. I'm screwed_ '

"Well now that we're introduced," at this point Sakura just 'hmphed', "Let me tell you about your next test."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei? I thought we already passed our genin test." Asked Sakura.

"Well Sakura, that was just to weed out the hopeless. This next test is to sift out those with actual potential, and has a sixty-six percent failure rate. This test will take place at Training Ground Seven at around seven o'clock tomorrow, don't be late. Oh, and you probably shouldn't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up. Ja ne~." The silver haired jounin then disappeared in a swirl of leaves with an evil chuckle, leaving the three of them with their own thoughts.

 _'Hmph, I'll no doubt pass this test_.'

' _I don't care if Naruto passes; I just want to be with my Sasuke-kun_ '

 _'I really hope I don't have to do all this crap again. Too many life or death struggles are bad for you'_

" _ **Speak for yourself.**_ "

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Somewhere in Town

Walking around, Naruto was simply wondering how to pass the time.

 _'What do you think Kyuubi_?'

" _ **Well you could go shopping for clothes, or do that clone thing the decrepit old man was talking about**_ "

 _'Hey Jiji is not a decrepit old man_!' Argued Naruto, losing his temper at the attitude of the fox; it being completely uncalled for in his mind.

" _ **Whatever just do something, you're boring me.**_ "

Naruto then walked into a shop called "Higurashi's" considered by many to be the best place in town for ninja supplies.

"Hello, can I help you?" Asked the girl behind the counter.

"Umm, yeah. Can you direct me to the ninja clothing section?"

"Not if that's what you're going to wear. It's in the back just past that rack of swords. If you need anything I'm Tenten."

Naruto, after grumbling about how no one appreciated the color orange, thought for a moment and just couldn't help himself, "What's your name if I don't need anything?"

After dodging several kunai, he made it to the clothes section and started picking stuff out.

After about ten minutes he walked up to the counter and placed down several sets of the same outfit. Black shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, with a dark green camo jacket, and an orange sash (he just couldn't completely give up the orange), along with a new set of kunai and shuriken. He didn't buy any shirts since the Kyuubi decided that the black undershirts he usually wore would suffice.

"Is that all?" asked Tenten.

"Unless you think there's something that could help me train." Said Naruto

"We have some weights if you'd like some."

So Naruto picked some arm and leg weights as well as a vest, all of which were adjustable, then after paying for everything, Naruto took the clothes to his apartment, changed, put on just enough weight to make it hard to move and went to go train for a bit, since it was only around noon. (2)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Random Training Ground

Naruto was wondering of what to do when Kyuubi told him, " _ **Why not send a clone or two to the old man and ask him for one of those exercises, and go send a couple to the library for some books.**_ "

'A _ww, but books suck! They're borin_ g!'

" _ **Hmm, perhaps I phrased it wrong brat. Send about ten clones to the library, NOW!**_ "

 _'Fine you stupid fox.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About three hours later over one hundred Naruto clones were lining up with their own separate trees, all had bruises and scratches, and all were panting. Another hundred clones were working on controlling the black blood. All the while that this was happening, the real Naruto was simply working on his body, push ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, laps, punching and kicking a training log, and throwing kunai and shuriken. This was the scene that Iruka walked in on as he was about to take Naruto for some ramen.

 _'Wow, he only heard about it yesterday and he's already using the Kage Bunshin (shadow clone) to help him train. He's going to be terrifying in his prime_.'

"Hey Naruto! How 'bout we get that ramen I promised you and you can tell me about your new sensei."

"Sure Iruka-sensei just let me do something," he responded as he turned back to his clones, "Alright, if you're almost out of chakra, dispel! The rest of you henge and go to the library and just read whatever."

At this point most of the clones dispelled, leaving only around ten with the original Naruto and those at the library, giving them a massive case of memory overload and a huge headache.

"AHH. What the hell?" screamed the blonde.

"Well that's what happens when you get several weeks' worth of memories in a single second." Explained Iruka.

"So dispel slowly next time, right?"

"Yeah."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto's Apartment Next Day

Naruto was about to leave, when Kyuubi asked, " _ **H**_ **uman, why haven't you eaten anythin** _ **g?**_ "

 _'Well Kakashi-sensei told us not to since we would puk_ e"

" **Listen philistine, your health is my health, and you creatures need to eat. I won't have you crapping out and sullying my good name halfway through the day. Besides, watching you wretch your stomach out would be fun** _ **ny.**_ "

 _'I suppose you have a rather good point Kyuubi. Do you think I should send some clones to the library now_?'

" **It can learn! Yes, you should.** "

' _I still don't know what a philistine is, by the way_.'

" **Perhaps I spoke too soon**."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Training Ground

"Hello Sakura-chan, teme." Said Naruto casually.

"Dobe, what are you wearing?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah Naruto! Stop trying to impress me! It's not going to work. Sasuke is my one and only!" Yelled Sakura.

"Why is the first thing you think when you see me doing something different, is that I'm trying to impress you?"

" **Because you're a moron**."

"Because that's the usual reason" replied Sakura smugly.

Naruto shrugged, not able to deny the truth behind the words and simply said, "I felt like a change. I'm a ninja now, so I should at least look the part."

"Whatever dobe."

Naruto shrugged again and sat in the shade to work on his blood control, which with the work of his clones had increased dramatically.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Training Ground Three And A Half Hours later

"Yo!" said the silver haired jounin.

"You're late!" screeched Sakura

"Heh, well my alarm clock was broken," he said as he pulled one out of his hip pouch which was working perfectly, and a pair of bells. "Alright your job is to get these two bells from me before noon, which is an hour and a half away. If you can't get a bell in that time, you will be tied to a stump and I will eat your lunch in front of you."

As Sakura and Sasuke's stomach growled, all three genin had the same thought.

 _'So that's why he didn't want us to eat_.'

Everyone noticed that Naruto's stomach hadn't growled and stared at him.

Naruto, for the umpteenth time that day, shrugged and said, "It was only a suggestion"

"You only have to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump…and the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. If you want, you can use shuriken and kunai, you won't succeed unless you're actively trying to kill me." Said the jounin much to the shock of the three genin.

"But, you'll be in danger! Shuriken and kunai are lethal weapons!" shouted Sakura, not believing that this man actually wanted them to try and kill.

"I highly doubt that, in fact, I'm pretty sure you're more in danger of hurting yourselves with all those pointy objects than you are of hurting me." He replied cheerily.

At this the three genin were seething and ready to attack the man. He let the statement hang in the air, just to get that extra juicy dose of weak killer intent from his genin.

"Now…begin!"

As he said this, all four of them jumped in different directions, with Kakashi going to the middle of the clearing. A rather nice breeze began to blow across the training field, the jounin looked towards the forest.

 _'Eh. Not bad. I can sense them of course, but they could probably hide from any genin to low level Chunin opponent_.'

As he thought this he felt a presence behind him and turned to see Naruto just standing there nonchalantly.

 _'Or not._ '

"You know that you're supposed to be hiding, right?" wondered the jounin.

"Now where's the fun in that, Kakashi-sensei? All I have to do is get one of those bells right? So be a good teacher and let me kick your ass." Stated Naruto, as a sword appeared via his kekkei genkai.

' _ **This should be fun to watch.'**_ Thought the entity within Naruto's head, gleefully anticipating the ass-kicking his jail cell was about to take. " **Fight runt, and don't give up!** "

"As a jounin-sensei, I am supposed to teach the three basic Shinobi arts. Lesson one: Taijutsu." He told Naruto as he placed one of his hands into his hip pouch.

"Isn't Taijutsu hand-to-hand combat? So why would you be reaching for a weapon?" asked Naruto.

"A weapon? Aren't you cocky? You are nowhere near the level required for me to use a weapon on you." Replied Kakashi as he pulled out an orange book with the title 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Um…sensei? Why do you have a book?" asked the confused as all hell genin.

"Why, so that I can figure out what happens in the end." Responded the silver-haired Cyclops as he casually turned a page.

With this blatant disrespect, Naruto proceeded to pull out two kunai with his free hand and throw them at the man. He then charged as Kakashi caught one of his kunai, used it to block the other, and then dropped it. When he reached the jounin, Naruto quickly tried a horizontal swipe, which was even more quickly ducked under.

Naruto then used the momentum his body in order to heel kick the man, which Kakashi dodged by moving to his left. Naruto then took another swipe with the sword only for the man to jump backwards.

With that, he charged once again, going for a quick thrust.

But no one was there.

All of a sudden Sakura burst out of the bushes screaming, "Naruto, behind you!"

At this Kakashi started saying, "Too la-"

Before getting interrupted by four black spikes shooting out of Naruto's back.

 _'Shit! He has way more control over it today than he did yesterday_!' Kakashi screamed in his mind.

"What were you saying Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, before getting curb-stomped into the river.

'Well that didn't go as planned.' Thought Naruto to himself underneath the water, as his blade slowly began to dilute through the water with his releasing the technique.

" **What the hell did you expect? You're a waste of skin.** "

'So what am I supposed to do?' Naruto thought back as he used chakra to stick to the bottom of the pond.

" **Think about what he said.** "

' _He said that only the ones who get a bell pass. Dumbass rule, but still a rule. Then he said to try and kill him. There's not much to it_.' Grumbled the boy, sitting on the floor of the lake with an annoyed expression.

" **Think more broadly, dumbass.** "

 _'Fine! Three of us, two can pass and one of us will fail. Seems like a set-up, but whatever. Try to kill him, and that's it. What do you want from me, fox_?'

" **I want you to suffer, now THINK!** "

' _Three of us, two can pass. Three of us, two can pass. Three of us, two can pass. Why would they do that? Isn't every team three people? Maybe it's just this Kakashi guy or something. How the hell should I know? The only thing I can think of is that we are supposed to work together, but he said not to. Hmmm. My brain hurts. I KNOW! Sakura-chan is smart, maybe I'll ask her_!'

And with that thought complete, Naruto quickly began to swim for the surface.

 _'Did I/he drown Naruto_?' was the combined thought of the three people above the water as Naruto hadn't surfaced in over a minute.

All of a sudden a number of shuriken began to shoot out at Kakashi, which he simply caught.

"Hmm, so you were simply trying to get me to lower my guard, thinking that you had drown?" Asked the man.

"Not really, I was just thinking, and I think I may have figured out the true nature of this test."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I really don't see the need to tell you." Responded the whiskered genin as he charged the man with another weapon made of his blood.

As the two were having their conversation, the real Naruto came to Sakura at the same time.

"We need to work together."

"NO WAY IN HELL NARUTO! THE ONLY ONE I'LL WORK WITH IS SASUKE-KUN" screeched Sakura as she went off into the forest to get away from Naruto, not even letting him explain his theory.

'Well what do you know, he seems to have figured it out.' Thought Kakashi as he dispelled the clone that had been 'distracting' him.

'What to do, what to do? What do you think Kyuubi?' asked Naruto from his position in a clearing.

" **I honestly think you should fight the guy again, it was some quality entertainment.** " Responded the fox.

Hearing that, Naruto simply sat there, wondering what to do while cursing the fox, until he heard a familiar voice scream in terror.

 _'Looks like Sakura-chan is in trouble_!' Thought Naruto to the Kyuubi.

" **Probably, maybe she got cut up. Won't that be interesting?** " came the comment from the fox.

Searching through the forest, Naruto felt a large flare of chakra, 'So teme is fighting too huh? I'll find Sakura-chan first and then go scrape him off the forest floor.'

Soon enough they come upon an unconscious Sakura, and began shaking her to get her awake.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, you need to get up, we need to work together."

Soon enough, Sakura began to stir. As she was waking up she started to mumble and then without warning, pounced on Naruto, screaming "Sasuke-kun!"

After realizing what was going on, she immediately let go and slapped Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing you pervert! Stop trying to feel me up while I'm unconscious." She scolded.

"What'd I do? I was shaking your shoulder trying to wake you up when you jumped on me!" and indignant blonde shouted back.

"Whatev-SASUKE-KUN! Now look what you did, you distracted me so I would lose track of Sasuke-kun and he would die, so that you wouldn't have competition didn't you?" she accused of him.

" **I've heard blondes are stupid, but I guess they only hold second place when the pinkettes are involved.** "

"I was trying to wake you up!" Insisted the blonde as Sakura ran off into the woods. "Well that was a dud deal." He mused to himself, waiting for something to happen.

"AHHH! SASUKE-KUN IS JUST A HEAD!"

Sigh, "Might as well check to see what happened."

" **Eh, I say let them stew in their own filth** _ **.**_ "

Naruto then proceeded to walk over to where he heard the voice from while arguing with the fox.

When they reached the clearing, Naruto and Kyuubi stared, and stared, and stared, before the fox snickered with amusement.

After Naruto had snapped out of his funk, he made a few clones to help him dig Sasuke out while they talked.

"Listen, Teme, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but I think we need to work together just this once. We can go back to hating each other after we're ninja." proposed Naruto.

"Whatever dobe, I don't need you!" responded Sasuke, free down to his sternum.

"Listen teme, we need to work together! How many two-man teams have you ever heard of? Why would they stick us in a team of three just to tear us apart?" shouted the blonde as he dug up Sasuke's waist.

"Hmm, I suppose dobe." Responded Sasuke as got out of the hole after his teammate finished digging him up.

"Now let's wake up Sakura."

After about ten minutes, the two of them succeeded in getting Sakura out of La-la land and after another five, they got her to stop crying and off Sasuke.

It was at that point that Naruto explained his reasoning to Sakura. She at first didn't say anything, looked at Sasuke, nodded to herself, and attacked the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing?" screamed the blonde as he jumped into a tree.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you're going to impersonate someone, then you should at least act like them. And you're supposed to be a jonin?" Deadpanned Sakura, before she once again began to throw various weapons at him.

" _ **They've got a point, you know.**_ " Observed Kyuubi.

 _'Sh-shut the hell up_!'

"Sakura-chan, Relax! It's me!" Shouted Naruto as he dodged and swerved Sakura's attacks, only to be hit by a lucky shot.

It was as Naruto was on the ground nursing a gash in his arm, when the bell went off.

Five Minutes Later

It was an awkward silence that the three genin potentials shared as Kakashi walked up to them, with Sakura tied to a post, Sasuke sitting there, and Naruto with his arm wrapped in bandages.

"What the hell was that?" Kakashi near-about screamed at the three of them, "This was a total disaster. Sasuke, you decided that the others were worthless and would only bring you down, and then when Naruto was under attack, you did nothing to help him. Sakura, you did absolutely nothing but try to suck up to Sasuke, and Naruto, you tried to do everything by yourself!"

 _'Naruto did figure out the test, but I need to see actual teamwork, not just talk'_

"Let me ask you something, do you think this is a game? You make me ashamed to be called shinobi. If I had my way, you would be dropped from the program, but I'll give you one more shot, and that's it. Eat your lunches, but Sakura doesn't get any." And with that the man left the three of them with an awkward silence.

"So what now?" asked Sakura, uncomfortable from the ropes binding her to the log,m and miserable due to the overwhelming hunger she was feeling.

"Here, Sakura-chan, I ate breakfast so I shouldn't be too affected by not eating, and we all need our strength." Responded the blonde as he held out his bento.

"Here." Sasuke said suddenly as he too offered some of his bento box to Sakura, saying, "We can all share, that way we all get to eat some food. and besides, what better way to show teamwork than to feed a starving comrade?"

As the two males were taking turns feeding the girl, a huge cloud of smoke poofed into existence and out of it Kakashi appeared.

"YOOOUUUU!" he screamed effectively making the three genin crap themselves.

"YOU...pass :3." Kakashi finished with a smile, getting a WTF face from all of them.

"Huh?" was the combined intelligent response.

"You pass. You are the first to disobey me and feed their comrade, and a true ninja must see underneath the underneath," said the silver-haired man as he walked to the stone in front of the posts. "Remember, those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who don't care about and abandon their comrades are lower than that."

As he was talking, the three children were hanging on every word like a life-line.

"This stone is a memorial to heroes. Those who lost their lives in the line of duty. The names of all my friends are on this stone. It is my job to make sure that I end up on this stone long before you do, to teach you the skills necessary to become chunin, and eventually a jonin, maybe even an anbu."

 _'He's...amazing_.' came the thoughts of all three newly minted genin, each with their own separate thoughts, one of the hat of the Hokage, one of the ringing of church bells, and one of blood and fire.

"Now that concludes the training for today! Meet me here at Seven A.M., tomorrow we begin our duties as team seven." The jounin shouted as he gave the three a thumbs up.

"YEAH" screamed Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke simply smirking, as they all walked home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hokage's Office One Month Later

The past month became rather routine for Naruto. Wake up, send several shadow clones to library, train with other shadow clones in control with other shadow clones, meet up with team, do teamwork exercises for a few hours, eat, do mission, train some more, go home, eat, go to bed, sleep. Wash, rinse, and repeat. With his exercises in control of both his chakra and blood he is now able to make rather complex shapes for longer periods of time, however the more complex the less time he could control it.

The third Hokage was sitting at his desk once again reading the report on Naruto's latest hospital visit, which had occurred the day after the Mizuki Incident by his orders, and had included every test they could think of.

Subject: Naruto Uzumaki

Summary Report:

This new type of blood, while exactly like normal blood in most ways, has distinct differences to normal blood. The most obvious being that it is black. This is due to the fact that the subject appears to be suffering from a disturbing case of hemochromatosis, meaning they have several times more iron than is normally in red blood cells, which given the subject's control over it could make it a very versatile and deadly weapon. Unsure as to amount of iron which would be detrimental to Uzumaki's health. Further testing is recommended.

Amount of iron in subject's blood makes an MRI impossible, as the machine would most likely tear it from his body. Unwilling to risk safety of either subject or machine. Further testing is, however, recommended.

Subject's heart seems to have enlarged at least 35%, blood pressure seems to have heightened by between 37% and 42%, and resting body temperature has gone from 98.6F/37C to 102F/38.88C. Further testing and monitoring recommended for diagnosis of benign and malignant effects.

When measuring weight of Subject before and after, and weight of sample of blood, factoring in growth since last physical, blood volume is estimated to be 347% normal human capacity. Would have to drain subject of blood to be verify.

It also has no discernible blood type. When placed with other samples of blood, the subject's forms a sort of parasitic bond with it, draining it of certain nutrients, as well as every trace of iron.

Effects upon a living host is a fascinating proposition, but a potentially slow, painful death is somewhat of a poor condition for testing, as well as the blood from anything non-human not being affected, as shown by the tests performed to observe the effects on various samples obtained from the Konoha Veterinary Clinic. It is theorized that victim would expire from one of three causes, Anemia, malnutrition, or from a form of allergic reaction due to conflicting blood types. Further testing is recommended.

Exposure to blood with Kekkei Genkai (Tested using blood from a Hyuuga) shows that the blood does not react as well. The effect is the same, however, the process is roughly 48% slower. Further testing recommended to see if reaction is similar with other Kekkei Genkai.

Interestingly, this Kekkei Genkai seems to have little to no effect upon coagulation production of subject's blood. Further testing recommended for effect of Hemostasis, but effects are most likely minimal due to subject's already impressive healing factor.

Further in-depth tests recommended.

Report end

Hiruzen sighed as he took a draw from his pipe.

Just then, a rather scratched up team seven walked in, carrying a struggling brown cat with a red ribbon in its hair.

"Capture Tora mission complete, Hokage-sama." Reported a saluting Kakashi, who coincidentally didn't have a scratch on him.

"Acknowledged Kakashi. I'll have your teams pay when you walk in tomorrow." Said Hiruzen as he placed the demonic feline in a cage to be delivered to its owner

"All right, so what do you want to do next? We have painting a fence, carrying groceries, cleaning up lit-" began the Hokage, before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Hell no Jiji! I want a real mission! Something that's an actual challenge!" yelled Naruto.

"He does have a point Hokage-sama." Said Sakura, while Kakashi just looked impassive, and Sasuke remained silent.

"Very well Naruto, I think I have the perfect C-ranked mission for you." He said as he pulled out a scroll.

"You will be escorting your client to his home in the Land of Waves. You will protect him from things like bandits and thieves." He then raised his voice and said "Send him in!"

After a few moments the door opened and in came an old man with gray hair, a huge backpack, a straw hat and a bottle of sake.

"This is my escort? I wanted ninja not a bunch of brats!" he slurred.

"I assure you sir that I have the utmost faith in my team." Said an inwardly annoyed Kakashi.

"Whatever, as long as I get home safe and sound, I don't care. My name is Tazuna, bridge builder extraordinaire." He said, trying to puff out his chest, only to thrust out his gut; most likely gained from his apparent alcoholism.

"You leave tomorrow at seven for your mission. Good luck. Oh and Naruto, Kakashi, stay here I have something I want to give you." Said the hokage as he held up a couple copies of the medical report.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And that's the end of the chapter.

Like I said, not all that different, other than Kokketsu no longer being an elemental Kekkei Genkai.

Originally, the medical report was a lot more detailed, but no one would have like to read that.

Also, I don't know if you noticed, but I made two very big changes. One, I removed all the times where the Kyuubi used the word Kit. I thought that seemed more fitting, as he's a mass of hatred, and wouldn't use an affectionate term right off the bat. Two, The Black blood takes all the iron out of the blood of others, instead of 'infecting' them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry, but no guess the quote until the newest chapter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Kokketsu: Mission to Wave!

This concludes experiment log no. 3948


End file.
